An Easter Surprise
by Korona Karyuudo
Summary: Sorry that it is kind of late for easter! Anyway, It's Easter. May asks Drew if he wants a kiss. Drew says yes. Will May give it to him? Contestshipping, DAML, May and Drew, ONESHOT... ENJOY!


**Easter Surprise**

**Oneshot: DAML - Contestshipping - Drew and May**

**Summary:** It's Easter. May asks Drew if he wants a kiss. Drew says yes. Will May give it to him?

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I wouldn't be here now would I? No, I'd be swimming in a pool filled with money, watching Pokemon all day!**

**A/N: ENJOY! Oh, and READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Peace Out - Torrie =)**

---------------------------------

"Woke up this morning feeling fine, there is something special on my mind.."

I groaned and threw the alarm clock at the door, where it proceeded to smash into millions of tiny little pieces. Today was not my day. By the way, I'm Drew, an awesome coordinator with a love for roses and a Roselia as my best friend. Sad, isn't it?

Anyway, I felt like I was forgetting something. With my eyes droopy, I pulled back the covers and got up from the bed, stumbling my way to the bathroom. After taking a nice refreshing shower and getting changed into my everyday trainer clothes, I decided to head out and train with Roselia. On my way out of my room, I passed by a calendar hanging on the wall, but paid it no attention. There was something about the calendar though, so I backtracked my steps to take another glance at it. There was a big red circle around the date April 11 and under that, in the smallest print ever, it said "Easter."

Suddenly, I stood up straight, panicking. Okay, maybe not panicking but feeling a bit anxious. My fan girls always go into extreme stalker mode during any holiday where they can give me presents and stuff, Easter being one of them. Hopefully, when I leave this Pokemon center, I can do it unnoticed and pass by the fan girls without them being all over me. But then again, who can blame them, after all, I am _the_ Drew, aren't I?

Before heading out the door, I grabbed a hat, a trench coat, and some shades just in case I needed a disguise. When I stepped into the lobby of the Pokemon Center, I saw something I was not expecting to see. May, but not just an ordinary May, this may was dressed in a bunny suit, a cute bunny suit.

You see, after watching her participate in contests so many times and riling her up over the smallest things, I've grown a fondness for my rival May. It'd not like I like her or anything, oh no, but I can be a little bit over protective of her, sometimes even too much. Anyway, maybe I do have a small crush on her, after all I do give her roses. I still can't believe she hasn't figured out that those roses are not for her Beautifly but for her. Sometimes, May can be a bit dense. But, back to our previous discussion. Her being my rival and crush, of course I would be a bit overprotective of her, with so many guys staring at her in the bunny costume. Casually, I tried to make my way out of the Pokemon Center without her noticing, but she saw me.

"Hey, Drew," May called, waltzing over to me.

She looked really cute and her costume was kind of like that of the playboy bunnies. She was also carrying a basket full of chocolate and other candy.

"Hi May, what are you doing here, dressed up in that?" I asked her, well, more like sneered.

I always had a problem with being social, but with May, that problem always seemed to get a bit out of control. I can never say the right things to her, and I'm pretty sure that I've made her cry once or twice.

"Oh," she said, "The real Easter bunny got sick so Nurse Joy said that if I filled in for her, she would pay me, so, here I am!"

Silly May, so naïve, she doesn't even realize that there are many people staring at her, mostly guys, and some of them seemed to be jealous of me for talking with her.

"Whatever," I replied while trying to walk out the door, "See you later May."

"Wait a minute Drew!" May yelled after me, "Don't you want something for Easter? Hmm, I know! How about a kiss?"

That one comment really took me off guard. Was she really being serious? Would May really give me a kiss for Easter? I would think that more appropriate for Valentines Day, wouldn't you? But anyway, back to the matter at hand, what should I say? After pondering over my choices, I figured it wouldn't hurt to say yes. I mean, come on, May is my rival and I have a crush on her! If she gave me a kiss, it would probably help me get through a day of fan girls chasing after me, giving me chocolate!

"Umm.." I started, "Sure, why not?"

I really do hope that I won't regret this.

"Okay Drew," May said, "Now I want you to close your eyes, hold out your hands, palm up, and when I count to 3, I'll give you our kiss."

I did as she said, closing my eyes, although I had no idea why she wanted me to hold out my hands. Anyway, this will definitely be exciting, a kiss from May, and on Easter! Surprisingly, I felt kind of, what's the word, giddy?

"**1**" she said.

I started getting a bit light-headed.

"**2**" was stated.

Here come the Butterfree. The make me very nauseous.

"Are you ready Drew?" she asked, "**3**!"

Wait a minute, what's going on here? Why didn't she kiss me? Instead, I felt something being pressed into my hands. Cautiously, I opened one eyes and stared down at my hands to find….

A Hershey's Kiss?

"Happy Easter Drew! See you at the next contest! And enjoy your kiss!" May yelled back to me, as she had already made her way to the other side of the Pokemon Center.

And here I was thinking she was actually going to kiss me.

I probably shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, should've I?

After all, this **IS** May we are talking about…


End file.
